Ever Bloom
"I love you. And I love you. Always have. Always Will''." ~''Ever and Damen expressing their undying love to each other.'' Ever Bloom is the main character of the Immortals Series. At first she doesn't want her powers, but later accepts them after being with Damen Auguste. Description Ever has a very small yet defined facial structure, her nose, cheekbones and chin are very soft but stand out in certain times. She has a very pale complexion and has a scar on the left part of her face, stating from the book it is above her eyebrow. Ever has pale blond hair that reaches toward the middle of her back. It is mostly always pulled up into a high pony tail and hidden underneath a hoodie after the accident,before she wore it down and straightened. It's only after Evermore that Ever wears her hair down and resumes being a little feminine than before. For a sixteen year old girl, forever stuck at the age (being immortal) she only reaches the height of around 5"6 if not a little less. Her eyes are bright blue and are known to look slightly darker with her emotions. In Dark Flame Ever turns seventeen but since she is an Immortal she doesn't grow or change much. Personality Before the accident that claimed her familes' lives Ever was the epitome of popularity, she was a blond and bubbly Cheerleader. Through she didn't out right bully the less popular kids in her school she never gave them much notice either. After the accident Ever became an extremely depressed and gulit ridden young women. A shadow of her former self. Believing she was responsible for her familes' dismise. Her unwanted psychic abilites caused by dying at the accident for a few seconds further exacerbated her already depressive state. However when Damen entered her life and he told her all about what they were Ever became less depressed. After she killed Drina her gulit was gone accepting that Drina not she was responsible for the accident. This in turn let her open her heart to Damen fully. At the end of Evermore Ever finally commites herself to Damen and becomes an Immortal. As soon as she forgives herself for thinking she killed her family she heals the scar on her forehead. This allows her to heal emotinally as well. All of these events lead Ever to become a much more happier person. She has a bad habit of putting her trust in the wrong people, and is not the type of person when in trouble to ask for help , leading her to make rash decisions and not think of the over all consequences. Ever holds major insecriuties when it comes to the intimate part of her relationship with Damen. Despite her faults Ever is an extremely loyal and loving friend to her two best friends, Miles and Haven. Unlike Damen Ever can reincarnate. However she cannot recall all of her past lives like Damen can. This is something that frustrates her as Ever would like to know more about their history together. 'REALTIONSHP WITH DAMEN ' Ever is deeply in love her eternal soul mate Damen Auguste. She was at first extremely afraid and uncertain to let him in when she first found out he and her if she chose it was an Immortal. However after defeating Damen's ex-wife Drina, Ever finally allowed herself to recpricate Damen's love for her. She told him she loved him out loud and sealed her Immortal fate Ever enjoys to commicate telepathically with Damen especially when they are in school. They commiucate like this so much their friends Haven and Miles get very annoyed. Even through they do not know the real reason behind the couple's intimate behavior. Ever and Damen go through their periods of immense sepreation through out all of the novels their love never seems to waver. This is Indicated by Damen constantly manifesting Red Tulips to her a symbol which represents undying love. ''"I'm fully commited to '''you. To us. I think you know that by now." ~Ever expressing her renewed faith in their realtionship to Damen. In Night Star Ever finally realizes and accepts Damen's long lasting love for her she fully commits herself to their relationship no longer holding any doubts. This in turn even further strengthens their love. '''RED TULIPS ' Damen often manifests red tulips to Ever. Red Tulips signfity undying love. It pleases Ever greatly whenever she gets a tulip from Damen especially when she is going through a difficult time. He maifests them to her each time they sepreate. 'REALTIONSHIP WITH SABINE ' "''I hate having to lie. Especially to her. After all she's done for me taking me in after the accident when my whole family died. I mean it's not like she had to do that. Just because she's my only living realtive didn't mean she couldn't say no. And believe me, half the time she probably wishes she had. Her life was way less complicated before I arrived." ~ Ever describing her relationship with Sabine Ever's realtionship with her Aunt Sabine is loving but strained. She is extremely grateful to her Aunt for taking her in when she didn't have to. Through she feels most of the time that she is a burden to her. Ever finds it extremely hard to be open fully with her guardian, this compounded by the fact she cannot tell Sabine the truth about her Immortality and psychic ablitites. Through their relationship is strained Ever retains a great love for her aunt. She is happy through somewhat distressed when Sabine finds love in her History teacher Mr. Munoz. The two also seem to have a laid back way of addressing each other, Ever rarely calling her Aunt but simply Sabine. 'REALTIONSHIP WITH MILES ' Ever's relationship with her gay best friend Miles is extermely loving and strong. Miles not until Night Star finally is made aware what Ever and Damen are. Even before he knows the truth Miles is a kind and welcoming friend to Ever making friends with her on one of her first days of school. 'REALTIONSHIP WITH HAVEN ' Ever's friendship with Haven is one of the most evoloved realtionships in the Immortals Series. The two first start off as the best of friends. Their friendship is strained and compliacated in Shadowland when Ever has to feed Haven the Exlir in order to keep an enemy of theirs Roman form killing her. In Dark Flame their realtionship is further strained because of Haven's inablitlity to control her new Immortal powers. Talents/Abilities Since her '''(NDE ) Near Death Experience, Ever is able to see an aura around a person who is living. Colors represent each emotion and has only ever experienced someone's aura to be white (pure) which was her aunt, Sabine. The colors vary depending on the mood and there are several types,which Ever knows from experience. With a touch of flesh or physical contact Ever can read minds, see their lives and even see what has happened during their lives. Her Immortal status also gave her enchanced speed. Because she is an Immortal Ever will never fall ill again. Under the guidance of Damen Ever can also manifest objects simply by thinking them. Through her Immortality Ever developed strong telekinetic powers with help from Damen and practice she was able to master this gift. As well as her enchanced psychic ablites being turned into an Immortal made Ever even more beautiful. Her already long blond hair grew longer reaching past her waist. She also grew a few inches in a matter of hours. Like Damen Ever when turned into an Immortal gained a psychic radar which makes driving extremely fast and easy for her. But unlike Damen who almost always uses it, Ever finds using the radar is unesscary and doesn't think it is a power that they should abuse.